Archie Arrested
by Rivervixon
Summary: Archie gets into a fight, and areested. His mom isn’t pleased with his behavior. WARNING, CONTAINS SPANKING


Mary Andrews just got off the phone with the town sheriff, FP Jones, and she was furious. Not only did Archie get in a fight, he was arrested, and he didn't tell her. Mary walked upstairs to her son's room. Archie was in trouble.

"Anything interesting happen today?" Mary asked her son with her arms crossed.

Archie stopped writing. He was in the middle of his history assignment. "Uh I don't know what you're talking about." Archie lied.

"Yeah, FP called and told me everything, so don't." Mary sighed and sat down. Archie rolled his eyes, he was caught. He turned his chair to face her.

"And, Archie, what's really upsetting is that when you needed someone, you called Frank and not me." Mary continued.

"Mom, please. What is your deal with him?" Archie asked his mom. Archie was starting to get frustrated.

"Your Uncle Frank is your classic ne'er-do-well.

The straw that broke the camel's back was when your father took the blame for Frank's DUI." Mary exsplained to Archie.

"What? What, you're saying the DUI on Dad's record wasn't his fault?" Archie asked his mother, confused. He had only known about the DUI when his dad couldn't take placement of Jughead after FPs arrest.

"According to the official police report, it was.

But your father wasn't behind the wheel that night. After Frank went on a bender, he crashed our car into a telephone pole in Sycamore. It was the third strike against him, so he would've done jail time, so your father covered for him. And you know how Frank repaid him? By skipping town the next day. That's the kind of man that Frank is." Mary lectured. She got up to leave Archie's room. She was so frustrated with her irresponsible son.

"Oh, and, Archie, you can play in the football game, but otherwise you're grounded. No car privileges for a month." Mary said to her son before leaving the room.

Archie sighed loudly, and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Did his mom really just ground him for a full month.

Mary heard Archie's sigh, so she turned around and reentered the room. "Is there something you would like to say to me right now?" Mary asked sternly.

Archie knew he should keep quiet. He was already grounded, but his temper got the best of him. "Yeah, you're being completely unreasonable. This isn't fair!" Archie complained.

"You are on thin ice young man. The next words out of your mouth need to be something along the lines of I'm sorry Mom before you get yourself into more trouble." Mary lectured.

Archie stared at his mom. He stood up, "Mom, I'm not going to apologise. I didn't call you because I didn't want to worry you."

"Fair? You want to talk about fair Archie. You got in a fight, resulting in you being arrested, then called a man you barely know to come get you out jail instead of your own mother, who happens to be a lawyer and I only grounded you for a month. That is more than fair. Fair would be me grounding you for 2 months, not letting you play in the football game, and me giving you a spanking." Mary said loudly.

Archie sat back down, defeated. He knew his mother was right.

"Finish your homework. You can still play in the football game, but otherwise you're grounded. Just one month. You are getting a spanking after dinner." Mary left the room, and went downstairs before Archie could argue. She had decided when FP called her she would ground Archie. She also debated spanking him, but decided not to at the time even though she knew Fred would have. Archie did deserve this spanking though.

Archie couldn't believe his ears. He felt betrayed by FP Jones, the man that fought with him a few weeks ago, had ratted him out, and got him grounded. He couldn't believe that his mom was going to spank him. He hoped if he was pleasent through dinner, and apologised his mom would cool off, and decide not to spank him. Archie returned to his history homework. He wanted to finish before dinner so that if his mom did spank him, he didn't have to do his homework standing up.

Once Archie finished his homework he pulled out his phone to text a few friends to cancel upcoming plans. Archie knew that even if he apologised he would still be grounded.

Archie first texted Veronica, Jughead, and Betty.

"Sorry, I can't make it to Pop's on Sunday." -Archie.

"Why not? Did something come up?" -Betty

"Yeah... I got grounded." -Archie

"Oh-no!" -Veronica

"What happened Archie?" -Jughead

"Your dad happened Jughead." -Archie

"???" -Betty

"I'm confused. What did my dad do? Is this about the fight I broke up between you and Brett" -Jughead

"Wait! You got in a fight?" -Veronica

"Yeah, after FP arrested me I called my uncle Frank to come get me." -Archie

"That still doesn't exsplain how your mom found out or why you are grounded." -Betty.

"FP called her, and told on me. Now I'm grounded. No car privileges for a month." -Archie

"A month?! That seems harsh." -Veronica.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you guys later." -Archie

Jughead the sent Archie a private text.

"I'm sorry my Dad got you in trouble. I mean you deserve it but I'm still sorry." -Jughead

"Thanks man." -Archie

"It could be worse... if I did that my Dad would bust my ass. Which of course you know, since you whitenessed the last time he did it" -Jughead.

"She's going too... after dinner. I would have just gotten grounded, but I opened my big mouth, now I'm getting a whippin too." -Archie

"I'm sorry. That sucks man. I won't tell anyone."

-Jughead.

"Thanks" -Archie.

Archie then sent a group text to Reggie and Monroe. He had plans with them tonight.

"Hey Guys, can't hang out tonight. Something came up sorry." -Archie

"No worries. After the game on Friday?" -Reggie

"Can't hang out then either. I have a thing."

-Archie

"Saturday?" -Reggie

"I'm really busy then too." -Archie

"Dude, what's going on." -Reggie

"Nothing, I'm just busy." -Archie

"Fine, when do you want to reschedule for?"

-Reggie

"Idk Reg, I'm really busy this next month."

-Archie

"Archie, you're lying... you never cancel plans without saying why." -Reggie

"Red, just say whatever it is you're not telling us." -Monroe

"I don't know what either of you are talking about." -Archie.

Archie put his phone in his pocket and ignored the incoming call from Reggie.

Reggie then proceeded to call the Andrews's land line.

"Hello" -Mary

"Hi Mrs. Andrews. It's Reggie, Is Archie available?" Reggie asked.

"No honey, Archie is grounded. He does still have his cell though. I haven't taken it yet." Mary told Reggie.

"I tried his cell... He didn't answer, I'll try again. Thanks Mrs. Andrews." -Reggie

Reggie called Archie's cell again. Archie hit ignore.

"Dude, I just called your house, and your mom said that you are grounded." -Reggie

"What did you do man?" -Monroe.

"Did you have to send it in the group text?"

-Archie

"Sorry bro, but why didn't you just tell us."

-Reggie.

Archie didn't respond. He was pissed his mom told Reggie and Reggie told Monroe. Archie knew he couldn't hide it from Veronica, Betty, and Jughead, but he was at least hoping to hide it from the team.

"Archie, dinner is ready." Mary yelled up the steps.

"Be right there." Archie replied. Archie walked downstairs to a lasagna sitting on the kitchen counter with garlic bread. Archie fixed his plate and sat down at the kitchen table. Mary sat across from him.

"I'm sorry mom. I should have came to you." Archie said quietly.

"I accept your apology, and I forgive you, but that doesn't change anything Archie you are still being punished." Mary said.

"I know... I'm sorry, but did you really have to tell Reggie I am grounded?" Archie asked. "Now Monroe knows too. It's embarrassing."

"The way you behaved is embarrassing." Mary responded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Archie asked. He could fill his anger rising up inside of him.

"I don't care if you are embarrassed Archie, I'm embarrassed by the way you have been behaving. After everything that happened last year you got in another fight, got arrested, and lied about it." Mary exsplained.

"Okay, okay... I'm sorry." Archie said. He didn't want to argue anymore.

Once Mary and Archie finished dinner Archie did the dishes.

"Are you done with your homework?" Mary asked.

Archie nodded.

"Good. Hand over your keys and your phone." Mary told Archie.

Archie reluctantly pulled out his keys and handed his mom the car keys then pocketing his house key. Then he pulled out his phone, and handed that over too.

"Okay, now for your spanking now. Go cut a switch." Mary told her son.

Archie obeyed his mother. He realised arguing would only make his situation worse. Archie brought his switch inside, and handed it to Mary.

"Bend over the counter Archie." Mary said.

Archie leaned against the counter praying his Dad wasn't watching this, or the events that led up to this. Archie knew that Fred would have already pulled Archie over his knee for the way he had been behaving.

**_CRACK. SMACK. WACK. SWAT. _**

Archie was already crying. Mary was delivering Swats hard and fast.

**_TWACK, SMACK, CRACK_**

Archie made a silent promise to himself that even if his friends found out that he was grounded, no one was going to find out that his mom whooped him.

**_WACK, SMACK_**

Archie was crying hard now, and could no longer control his breathing.

**_SMACK, THWACK, CRACK, WACK, SMACK_**

Mary was giving Archie one of the worst spankings of his life.

**_WACK, TWACK, CRACK. _**

Mary laid the switch down on the counter. Archie stood up, and turned to face his mother.

"I love you Archie, I just don't love the way you have been behaving." Mary said to her son.

"I love you too Mom." Archie responded. "I'm going to go upstairs and go to bed early."

Mary pulled her son in for a tight hug. "Goodnight Archie."

"Goodnight Mom."

**_Will write for reviews. :)_**


End file.
